What Could Never Be
by YourEyes1012
Summary: For the Next To Normal fan fiction challenge! Yay! What happens when Natalie develops a school girl crush on someone besides Henry? Please read and review :


**This is for the Next To Normal fan fiction challenge! The "Dr. McDreamy" is inspired by a tweet that /henryN2N (a fan of the show who tweets like he's the character Henry – so funny!) so I'd like to give that person, whoever they are (everytime I ask who they are they respond "I'm Henry…" lol) credit for that. **

**Maybe if I ask him on twitter Henry will marry me! Ahhh YES! I'm going to ask right away. **

Natalie sat in her room and finished putting on her makeup, today was the day. She knew she was young, and that she had Henry, but….but she KNEW that this was more than a little crush…she knew her feelings were real and that there were possibilities. So Natalie was finally prepared to take the plunge with this guy.

She got in the car and began driving, and finally reached her destination. She watched her mother walk out of the building and into the car – her appointment was over – which meant that Dr. Madden…or as Natalie called him Dr. McDreamy was alone in his office.

"Not alone for long." Natalie muttered, smirking.

Once her Mom was gone Natalie got out of the car. She fixed her straightened hair in the mirror, and adjusted her short….very short dress. Natalie walked up the office steps, and down the hall….and into the waiting room. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Dr. Madden?" She said as she walked into the office – taking in his Dr. McDreamy good looks. He looked up from some paperwork,

"Natalie? Long time no see." Dan had made Natalie take a few visits to Dr. Madden to sort out a few issues. She had resisted, and it wasn't until afterwards that she realized her true feelings.

"Yeah..I know." She said, and smiled.

"Your Mom just left." He said, making small talk.

"I know…so we're all alone?" Natalie asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Except for the monster in the closet." Dr. Madden replied and Natalie laughed hard – really hard.

"Oh you're so funny." She cried and moved towards his desk.

"Do you uh, need something?" Dr. Madden asked her, confused.

"I just wanted to ask you something…" Natalie began.

"Shoot." Natalie sat down in a chair in front of the desk. Natalie took a deep breath and said what she had rehearsed in her mirror

"Do you know what electricity feels like?" She asked, seductively.

"Electricity?" Dr. Madden asked. Natalie nodded. "Well uh, I've never had ECT myself…so I'm going to have to say no. If you're concerned about your Mom's treatment and if she feels pain then I can assure you…"

"No. Not that." Natalie sat on top of Dr. Madden's desk, with her legs on his side. He looked up at her, confused. "Is electricity like….a force…magical…and full of fire and energy…and strong…" Natalie leaned closer "And passionate, and thrilling…and dangerous.." She continued, and then planted her lips on the doctor's.

He jumped back and yelled

"Whoa! What are you doing, Natalie! You just barge in on me..while I'm working and… What is this RENT?"

"A young girl falling in love with someone a bit older….maybe." Natalie replied, winking.

"No..not maybe. Little girl, hey – the door's that way!" Dr. Madden cried, pointing.

"But…"

"No buts! Look…I'm a therapist I understand teenage girls…and your hormones…but trust me Natalie you don't have feelings for me."

"I do!"

"You don't. And I don't have feelings for you. This would and could never work. NEVER. This isn't even legal..you're…this is..wrong…and your parents…your boyfriend…"

"Forget them! There's only us, there's only this!"

"No – there's not only "this" because there is no "this"!" Dr. Madden cried. "There is no us! Look, Natalie. I know this is tough…I had crushes on older women as a teen too. It's not going to happen, I'm sorry."

"This is fucked." Natalie muttered, falling into a chair and putting her head in her hands.

"I agree." Dr. Madden replied. "Why don't you go home…change into something..less revealing…and go spend some time with your boyfriend? Hank, Harry…."

"Henry." Natalie interrupted.

"Right, Henry – that nice kid. He's still your boyfriend, right?"

"Why…..want to know my availability?" Natalie asked seductively. Dr. Madden winced and face palmed himself .

"NO. Natalie..I'm not interested in that..or you…or any girls under the age of 18. I'm a grown man." Natalie sighed.

"I'm ALMOST a grown women!" She insisted. Dr. Madden sighed

"I'm sorry, Natalie." She got up and began walking out,

"Goodbye Dr. Madden."

**Haha I know this was silly and random and slightly stupid, but hey…why not? Reviews?**


End file.
